


My Dear Little Audrey

by ScreamingSpacePastel



Series: Timeless Love [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AAAaAAaaaaAAAaAaA, IT'S SO FLUFFY, M/M, THEY ARE PROUD PARENTS, i can't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingSpacePastel/pseuds/ScreamingSpacePastel
Summary: Straight Fluff for everybody. Read the tags, cause I can't really summarize it





	My Dear Little Audrey

“Deep breaths Honey. I know you're nervous, but I don’t need you to pass out on me.” Mark had said quietly into my ear, a gentle reminder that he was here for me while I underwent the process.

He placed his hands on top of mine, lending some of his being to help me create a beautiful thing. It had been two years since I left my home planet Earth, to live with Mark, as an eternal being. Our home was on the moon, far enough from people but still close enough for the sun to shine on us. The house that Mark had made us was perfect for a small family, which we were becoming today.

“Fuck this is hard,” I whispered harshly under my breath. I was still trying to envision what I was created. Although it shouldn’t have been hard, I found the task near impossible. I had never made something before, just manipulated it to make something look new. I took a deep breath and let my eyes fall shut.

“That’s it,” Mark whispered in my ear. I felt a slight weight on my back, as Mark’s chin fell on my shoulder. I shuddered as I felt someone soft yet solid begin to take a shape. Mark’s hands grasped my wrists softly, shaking ever so slightly at what was forming in front of me.

A cry so startling clear ran through the air. I opened my eyes to see a little newborn baby girl in my hands. I gasped as I cradled her with love, bringing her closer to my chest to hear my heart. “Hello, sweetheart.” I cooed quietly. 

Mark’s arms had wrapped around my waist, as he places a chaste kiss on my cheek. “You did it, babe. You brought her into our world.” He gently ran his hand over the top of her head, laying a little kiss on her forehead. “Welcome to the world.” He whispered against her forehead. “Your daddy did a beautiful job on you.” 

As Mark looked at me, a sense of awe fell on me. His warm brown eyes were filled with both admiration and love. I made a beautiful baby girl. Well, now I can spoil her like I’ve always wanted.

“Well, Sean. What should we name her?” Mark asked with a curious look in his eyes.

“Hm. How about Audrey Maria Fischbach?” I replied with a short and sweet kiss on Mark’s lips.

“You want her to have my name?” He asked with a surprised look on his face. “I thought that you would’ve wanted her to have yours.”

“No, I think that it’s more fitting for her to be a Fischbach. And I would love to be it too.” I murmured to Audrey, who was dozing quietly in my arms. I smiled as the little sounds she made as I held her little hand with my finger. 

Mark came around to face me. He began to fidget with his hands, rocking back and forth on his heels. I knew something was up, but I couldn’t tell what he was going to do.

“Sean.” He started. He took a deep breath as he brought his hands to his sides. “I have known you for five years. However, it seems like forever ago when you and I first met on that LA street.”

“I’ve done some stupid stuff in the past, including making you worry about me, to the point of making you beg me to take a break, and literally trying to track me down when I couldn’t handle my feelings. But one thing I will never regret is taking you away from earth and making you immortal.”

“I’ve known what it was like to be broken by other people and to excise without love. But with you, I feel whole and loved. I love how you go and recreate our universe so that every day that I wake up I have a gorgeous new galaxy to look at. I love how creative and funny you are, and goddamn it, your sexy as all heaven and hell combined. And I know I couldn’t live without you.”

He lowered himself down onto one knee and pulled his hands close to his chest. “Jack. My Sean McLoughlin. Will you please stay with me forever and marry me?”

Tears began to streak down my face. I was speechless at his proposal, feeling a warmth bloom in my chest. “Yes,” I whispered. “Yes, Mark yes!” I began to repeat with increased volume. Audrey began to coo at my excitement, and Mark had tears in his eyes. He stood up and slid a simple ring with Celtic knots on it, and three little amethysts in the centre of the knots. He pulled me into a kiss, finally letting the tears fall. I chuckled quietly as he hugged me with Audrey between us. 

“Oh, my dear little Audrey. You have the best Papa in the world.” I whispered as I gently pushed a stray black curl from her face. She opened her eyes, a crystal-clear blue shining from her irises.

“We will do our best for you sweetheart.” Mark murmured quietly, as he wrapped his arm around my waist, the other holding Audrey’s tiny hand. “You will change the world, my princess.”

My princess, you may never realize it, but you did change the world. You flipped my world upside down. But that’s ok.

Because now I have Mark to walk beside me in the world you turned upside down. And I can’t wait to explore it with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are Always appreciated.
> 
> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA IT'S SO CUTE MY HEART CAN'T HANDLE IT


End file.
